Inoubliable
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Damon et Katherine. Il ne peut l'oublier, c'est un fait. Mais elle ne le peut pas non plus...
1. Innoubliable

_Cet histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la douzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème "sensualité" à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage d'informations sur les nuits du FOF ou sur le FOF en lui-même, n'hésitez pas à demander! _

_Prend en compte l'épisode 02.15. Juste parce qu'écrire sur Vampire Diaries me manquait :D (et la série aussi du coup...)_

* * *

><p><strong> Pairing: KatherineDamon**

** Rating: Disons M, mais je pense que le T aurait pu se faire aussi**

** Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

Au moment où Damon découvre Katherine dans sa douche, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lutter... [episode 02.15]

* * *

><p><strong>Inoubliable<strong>

Il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, persuadé d'y retrouver Andy. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort. Elle était là, nue en train de rincer ses cheveux. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'Elena, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il se rappela qu'elle était toujours au chalet avec Stefan et qu'il venait tout juste de les quitter.

-Bonjour, Damon.

Katherine. C'était comme si les circuits dans sa tête s'entrechoquaient, incapable de communiquer les uns avec les autres. Elijah venait de mourir, il avait laissé la dague dans son cœur. Il était celui qui l'avait ensorcelé, elle ne pouvait pas être hors de la tombe. Il restait là, figé dans l'incompréhension, à la fixer en train de frotter ses cheveux.

-Eh, as-tu une brosse?

Puis, son cerveau retrouva finalement son usage. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, battant des paupières.

-Comment es-tu sorti?

Elle penchait la tête à son tour, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Je savais que si je te suppliais de ne pas tuer Elijah, ce serait exactement ce que tu ferais. Tu dois savoir, que les Originels peuvent ensorceler les vampires, mais aussitôt qu'ils meurent, l'ensorcellement prend fin.

-Et tu savais, murmura Damon avec férocité.

-Et je suis encore ici, répliqua Katherine comme si ça voulait tout dire. Je ne me suis pas enfuie. Je tiens ce que j'ai dis, Damon. Je vais t'aider.

Elle lécha rapidement ses lèvres, baissant du coup le regard, puis le ramena vers le vampire, comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors? À propos de cette brosse?

-Sors d'ici, Katherine, fit Damon en se retournant à demi.

-Non. J'ai dis que je t'aiderais, et je le ferai, mais…

Damon ne l'écoutait plus. Arrêter dans le cadre de porte, il repassait dans sa tête ce moment, honteux. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que se traiter mentalement d'idiot. À bien y repenser, tout cela était crédible. Il n'aurait jamais dut se laisser berner, il aurait du savoir que la garce avait toujours un plan en réserve et qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Elle serait toujours là pour se servir de lui, de Stefan. D'Elena même puisque ça semblait lui être utile.

-Mais ce soir, poursuivit Katherine le tirant de ses pensées, je ne suis là que pour toi, Damon.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui sans qu'il n'en ait eu conscience. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, toujours aussi nue. Elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et leurs visages furent à la même hauteur. Il rencontra son regard et voulut reculer d'un pas, tremblant. Il n'en fut pas capable. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et atteignit son oreille. Sa langue pointa entre ses dents et lécha doucement le lobe de son oreille. Damon frissonna, il n'aurait sut dire de quoi. Il força ses mains à agripper les épaules de Katherine. Il sentait sa langue glisser dans son cou, il frissonna de nouveau. Il resserra sa prise et l'écarta de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Katherine?  
>Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière dans un bref rire.<p>

-Je sais que tu le veux aussi, Damon. Cesse de lutter, ça fait des siècles que tu attends ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut soudainement peur de ce qu'il y lu. Ses yeux se baissèrent et il rencontra la langue qui léchait sensuellement ses lèvres. Il en détacha son regard pour revenir vers ses yeux. C'était loin d'être mieux. Toujours aussi tentant. Les ondes qu'elle dégageait menaçaient de le faire plonger dans la folie.

_**Non, je ne retournerai pas là. Reprends-toi, Damon!**_

-Ce soir, je peux être Elena pour toi. Si c'est que tu veux, je le serai…

C'était comme si les circuits dans sa tête s'entrechoquaient à nouveau. Ses traits se relaxèrent, ses sourcils se défroncèrent et il avala sa salive avec difficulté. À l'instant même où elle avait prononcé le nom d'Elena, il avait été perdu.

Les mains de Katherine se glissèrent sous son chandail et le contacte de leur peau glacée l'incita à réagir. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur de la douche, juste sous le jet d'eau froide qui coulait encore. La tête du vampire heurta la surface dure et il scella ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leurs langues se touchèrent et la bataille commença. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder du terrain à l'autre, tous les deux voulaient dominer l'autre. C'était tant tôt leurs langues qui luttaient, tant tôt leurs corps. Chacun leur tour, ils sentirent leur dos heurter le mur de la douche, faisant basculer leur partenaire sous eux. À travers cette tornade charnelle, les vêtements de Damon ne furent bientôt plus qu'un doux souvenir…

Il sentait les ongles de Katherine s'enfoncer dans sa peau plus qu'il ne sentait les caresses de ses mains. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la voix criante dans sa tête. S'il le faisait, il le savait, il perdrait toutes illusions et se dégoûterait lui-même. Un gémissement gagna ses oreilles alors qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la position du dominé. Inversant les rôles, il tendit la main et changea la température de l'eau. Celle-ci devient soudainement brulant et Katherine sursauta lorsque Damon enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre. Elle aimait la brutalité, mais c'était inattendu, de lui qui s'était toujours montré doux avec elle, qui ne lui répondait pas sauvagement. Ils se séparèrent et elle sentit le poids d'une main presser sur sa trachée. Damon.

-Tu n'es pas elle, salope. Sors d'ici avant que je ne me permettre de faire un feu de joie de ton corps!

Alors qu'il la relâchait, elle se permit de sourire avant d'attraper une serviette. Elle allait quitter la salle de bain lorsqu'elle dit :

-Tu craqueras, Damon, tu craqueras. Ce n'est pas seulement _elle_, tu m'aimes toujours. Je suis comme elle, un jour tu ne pourras pas résister…

Resté seul sous le jet d'eau redevenu froid, Damon se laissa choir sur le carrelage. Elle avait raison et c'était ce qui le dégoûtait le plus dans cette histoire. Il ne l'aimait plus, mais un jour, il craquerait face à sa sensualité. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Elena.


	2. Asséchée par ta faute

**Thème : Faim (Nuit du FOF, septembre 2011) **

**Spoiler : saison 2, épisode 9 (ou 10? Je suis plus certaine…)**

**Pairing : Katherine**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asséchée par ta faute<strong>

Katherine serra les dents, recroquevillée dans un coin de la tombe. La pierre sur laquelle son dos était appuyé était froide, elle la sentait contre les os de son corps. Bien loin d'une position confortable, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux sous la main. Ses dents se serrèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement. Elle s'obligea à avaler sa salive malgré la brûlure dans sa gorge. Cette dernière ne représentait encore rien; était bien faible comparée à ce qu'elle deviendrait dans quelque semaines.

_**Maudis sois-tu, Damon.**_

La bouteille de sang que lui avait amené Elena en échange de ses réponses- de son histoire- quelques jours plutôt semblait bien loin désormais. Elle n'en avait plus goût sur la langue ni même à l'intérieur d'elle. Katherine sentait ses veines s'assécher peu à peu. Sa peau se rider et flétrir. Le peu de graisse qu'elle possédait fondre. Sans même se voir, elle se faisait peur à elle-même.

En désespoir de cause, ses dents se refermèrent à la base de son poignet, s'enfoncèrent dans la chair et déchirèrent la peau sauvagement. La douleur lui semblait plus violente que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Parce qu'elle était en manque. Ses lèvres pressèrent puis firent une succion. Le flot de liquide était faible, le goût pauvre. Mais le délice plaisait à ses papilles gustatives. Elle savait pourtant que c'était inutile. Boire son propre sang ne la mènerait à rien.

Katherine bascula la tête vers l'arrière, la frappant durement contre la pierre. Une plainte animale se répercuta contre les murs de la tombe. La faim la consumait.


End file.
